


Drunk

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finds a reason to finally break the silence. (the night before Fenris and Hawke talk things out). [FenHawke Week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

* * *

Sunrise was a few hours away. Hightown stood near deserted. The arise of blood mages made many wary of wandering about the city at night, but not the Champion. Despite being a walking target for any and all that did not share his views on mages, Hawke refused to skip pub night.

    Fenris had thought it his duty to make sure Hawke made it back to his estate in one piece. Varric had called him a worrywart, but was without a doubt relieved that his best friend had back-up on the off-chance that an enemy would take their chance to catch Hawke in a vulnerable state. Spirits had been high, however, and Fenris was not one to turn down an alcoholic beverage when it was Hawke offering it to him, grinning from ear to ear and putting his arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. Considering their lack of sobriety, Fenris regretted not asking what kind of alcoholic beverage it had been.

    They stumbled up the stairs to the marketplace in Hightown, giggling at the ruckus they made. Hawke hushed him, gripping at his shoulder plate for the umpteenth time, certain it was falling off when it was stuck like a mountain.

    “How are you so drunk?” Fenris asked and helped Hawke to his feet.

    “I could ask you the same.”

    “I thought you stored all your liquid in your arms. Like a camel.”

    “Isn’t - isn’t that a skinny horse with a backpack?”

    “The one and the same,” Fenris laughed.

    Only when he was drunk did Fenris realize how many staircases there were around the city. No enemy with a shred of dignity would dare to harm Hawke now. What story would that make? ‘I shot the Champion while he crawled up the stairs on all four, howling a dirty limerick to the melody of Psalm 4:21’. No one would want to be remembered for that.

    “Have I told you about the cheesiest pickup line I’ve ever been told?” Hawke slurred and smiled.

    Fenris did not need to answer. Hawke was thinking of Lothering, of his farm, of his life when those who stood under his protection were his mother and two siblings. A simpler time. Fenris enjoyed those stories every bit as much as he enjoyed Hawke’s company.

    “Delilah,” Hawke continued. “A farmer’s daughter, two years older than me. We were at the first farmer’s market after harvest and there was a dance. As you know, I don’t dance.”

    “Lies,” Fenris cut in.

    “She asked me to dance and I’ll tell you what she said. She said ‘Are you a mage? Because you’ve got me under your spell.’” Hawke laughed.

    “Sounds more like a threat than a pickup line,” Fenris frowned and hiccuped. “Did she know?”

    “She didn’t! But at the time I thought she did. She could have danced with a mop and gotten more out of it as tense as I was.” Hawke sighed. He leaned against Fenris for support although he was not dragging his feet like before. “Delilah. First one to break my heart. The pickup line wasn’t as romantic to her when she found out that I was indeed a mage.”

It is not why I left , Fenris wanted to say at hearing Hawke lowering his tone, hurt more than amused by a memory that was as good as it was bad. After all this time, Fenris still could not bring himself to accept the magnitude of his feelings for Hawke. He could scarce think of the flickers of memories he had seen that night without his chest threatening to part in two. Hawke respected Fenris’ silence on the matter. Nearly three years had passed, and though Fenris suspected that there were times Hawke wished to break the silence, he still couldn’t.

    “You don’t have to walk me to the door, Hawke,” Fenris said as they walked up the last set of stairs. Hawke was not stumbling anymore, but leaned against Fenris nonetheless. “I was supposed to make sure you got home safely, remember?”

    “Book club tomorrow?” asked Hawke instead. He did not wish to be cautious. He wanted to at least be able to walk the streets without back-up, and not have to constantly be preparing for a worst case scenario. Fenris was not at Hawke's side solely to fill the purpose of a body-guard. Perhaps Hawke was unaware of it.

    "Yes. What was next on the list? Was it one of Varric's works?" Fenris asked.

    "Absolutely not."

    "I thought you favored his 'Swords and Shields' series."

    "Favored is an exaggeration. I thought it would be fun to see how Varric had spun a character out Aveline, but there were some things in there I was not prepared for," Hawke shuddered. "Maker knows what he has me do in his stories."

    At Fenris' door they stopped. The beer had them slip out of its grasp. Hawke's lingering stopped Fenris from going inside, thinking Hawke had something to say. The pebbles by his doorstep were suddenly intriguing and he shifted his weight from one foot to another as he gently shoved the pebbles around with his feet.

    "Fenris..."

    His name sounded like a blessing in Hawke's warm voice. Fenris looked up at him. He didn't back away when Hawke leaned in for a soft, hesitant kiss. Fenris closed his eyes and stood on his toes to kiss back. The ground seemed to slip underneath his feet and turn into moss. It was over too soon. Hawke moved away with an apology, cheeks red and hands restless.

    "I'm sorry, Fenris. I overstepped. It... I... Good night, Fenris." Hawke bowed his head and hurried to make an exit. He bumped into a wrongly placed carriage on his way and a dozen empty birdcages fell onto the tiled ground with a cacophony that had a few neighbors peek outside.

    As Fenris watched Hawke turn the corner, the kiss still burning on his lips, he decided that three years had been too long a time. When Hawke came by for their book club meeting the next day, Fenris would finally have the long awaited conversation with him.


End file.
